Forum:Compiled List of Cyan Weapons
Wasn't sure if there was a compiled list of all the new Cyan items out there, so I figured I'd try to get one started... 'Cyan Weapons: ' Jacobs Bessie (sniper rifle). - Special effect: 500% critical hit damage. - Flavor text: "That's my girl." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Jakobs_Bessie Maliwan Tsunami (sub-machinegun). - Special effect: lightning/acid elemental tech, bullets ricochet. - Flavor text: "Flee the wave." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Maliwan_Tsunami Torgue Undertaker (rocket launcher). - Special effect: Extended clip size. - Flavor text: "Take em' UNDER." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Torgue_Undertaker Dahl Jackal (shotgun). - Special effect: fires rockets that arc like the Leviathan. - Flavor text: "This dog bites." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Dahl_Jackal Vladof Stalker (repeater pistol). - Special effect: Bullets ricochet. - Flavor text: "You can run, but you can't hide." Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vladof_Stalker Atlas Aries (revolver). - Special effect: Every shot steals health from target. - Flavor text: "Your life is mine." - Example weapon:http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas_Aries S&S Serpens (automatic combat rifle). - Special effect: wave-pattern bullets, x4 corrosive. - Flavor text: "Poison in your veins." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/S%26S_Serpens Hyperion Nemesis (repeater pistol). - Special effect: x4 lightning/acid elemental tech. - Flavor text: "There is no escape." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Nemesis Tediore Avenger (burst-fire combat rifle). - Special effect: Ammo regeneration. - Flavor text: "Uncommon power." - Example weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Tediore_Avenger 'Cyan Shields: ' Rose Shield. - Special effect: Grants an extremely quick health regeneration for a couple seconds, after health damage is taken. - Flavor text: "Beauty and Life" - Example shield: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Anshin_Rose Omega Shield. - Special effect: You take less damage from non-elemental bullets. - Flavor text: "The alpha and that other one." Ironclad Shield. - Special effect: Doubles your down time. - Flavor text: "I stand unvanquished!" - Example shield: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Pangolin_Ironclad If anyone wants to fill in the blanks here, (or point me towards some form of list that's already been made) feel free to do so. =) Diakonov007 20:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Serpens (Machine Gun):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Bessie (Sniper Rifle):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Stalker (Machine Pistol):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Nemesis (Repeater Pistol):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Undertaker (Rocket Launcher):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Aries (Revolver):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Avenger (Assault Rifle):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Tsunami (SMG):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Jackal (Shotgun):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Rose (Shield):Capacity:Recharge Rate: Omega (Shield):Capacity:Recharge Rate: Ironclad (Shield):Capacity:Recharge Rate: Bitch Bitch (SMG):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: Hunters Hydra (Shotgun):Damage: Accuracy: Scope: Fire Rate: Mag size: my list gt: WsDe LunarDuck I made some changes to the shields matey.-Blut Fatal Thanks, I appreciate it. Hopefully people will find this list helpful for identifying what Cyan weapons/shields they want to be on the lookout for. Diakonov007 22:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I saw a pic of the Torgue Undertaker and Tediore Avenger, what I noticed was their clips. Normal Rocket Launchers have a clip of 1 or 2, helix and triple launchers have 3, and spread launchers have 5. The pic showed the Undertaker having 8 clip. Normal burst fire combat rifles have a clip of 12 or 18, Pounder rifles have 6, Dahl Raven has 21. The pic showed the Avenger having 20. Maybe thats what special about the Tediore pearl's, just oversize mags. LoZ4Ever 23:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Could be, though personally I would hope that a cyan rocket launcher would have something a bit more to it than just an extended magazine, especially since the one spoiled on this site only has 1800 damage. Also, keep in mind that while the Annihilator is manufactured by Tediore, the Undertaker is a Torgue weapon. Thus, there's a good chance that their special effects are different from one another. Added link for pearl aires - The Gallery http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pearl_aries.jpg Thanks for the update. Also, I looted one of the Omega Shields earlier today and was testing it out. It seems that non-elemental bullet damage dealt to you is decreased, but not eliminated entirely, as my character was still taking damage from non-elemental shots. Diakonov007 06:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 @Diakonov Yeah I tested it versus a level 54 and the elemental guns did very little as it was, I also saw the wiki saying it it delt no damage so I haven't changed it. But it got changed a few hours ago so yeah I was party wrong lol.@LoZ The avenger is also a pounder it seems but it has ammo regen and I have two undertakers one has 2600+dam with an 8 round clip and a 1800+ with a 10 round clip I too think it's an extended mag plus when I used it I saw nothing special other then it's fire rate and clip size. - Blut Fatal *http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=97595 --Minimang 19:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC)